


Winter Coat

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2010 drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean on the first day of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [short_hemline](http://short-hemline.livejournal.com). Also on [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/39480.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/32547.html).

"It's cold." Dean rubbed his hands and blew into them.

"It's winter and we're parked in the snow." Sam pointed at the Impala's heater. "This isn't enough?"

"Wait, it's winter?"

Sam checked his cell phone. "As of four minutes ago, yeah."

"It wasn't winter already?"

"You ever look at a calendar?"

Dean sneered at him. Sam sighed and slipped out of his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping the whining, I hope."

He placed his coat on Dean's front, covering his hands. Dean muttered, but his eyelids drooped, and he soon started snoring. Sam drifted to sleep with a smile.


End file.
